1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a door locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical door locking mechanisms comprise a panel secured in the door and having a slot formed therein, and a chain having one end secured to the wall member and having the other end engaged in the slot for allowing the door to be opened for a small gap and for preventing the door from being widely opened. However, such a locking mechanism should be locked from inside of the house and may not be used when the users are away from home.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door locking mechanisms.